johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Yarikh
Sin Yarikh is a Lunar Child who briefly appeared on the Lunar Children Forums. They only posted a few times and not much is known about them, only that they sees the Lunar Children as their escape from a world they hate. Sin Yarikh hasn't been heard from after the forums were purged, meaning their fate is uncertain. Description Sin comes off as someone who has been ultimately defeated in life. They claim they have no aspirations, have dropped out of college, and hate their family. After finding Luna they have a new drive in life and seem to dedicate everything to the religious studies now. They also seem to have a curious personality, asking questions about Kelbris and 11/11/15. History Sin is first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. They introduce themselves as someone who hates their life, claiming to be a college dropout with no future plans. They claim that their life changed when they were shown the Libro Lunarus by their friend's father, Jeremy. This opened their eyes to the way of Luna. This gave them a new drive in life as they look forward to the day in which they ascend. Sin then makes a few other posts on the forums. He asks about what's going to happen on the upcoming 11/11/15, to which Ezekiel tells him it won't be happening near him. This means that he most likely lives in Ohio near The Spire considering his close proximity to Jeremy. Sin replies to a thread asking about the Moon Children. He says that Kelbris is somehow related to Patrem based off of what an elder said at a meeting. He also gives some important info, revealing that Regiminis had once infiltrated the Moon Children. It is unknown what became of Sin. After the forums were purged, Sin was never seen again. It's possible that he died in the cataclysm that took place at The Spire on 4/23/16, though this has never been confirmed. Conversations Forum Post 1 sin_yarikh: "Fresh into the family as of 5 days ago. I didn't realize we were gonna have forums and everything, this is actually pretty cool." sin_yarikh: "About me, Im a college drop out, fucking sick of my life." sin_yarikh: "I hate my family and could not find any real aspirations for shit. Until my friends dad (also known around here as Jarilo333) told me about Luna." sin_yarikh: "He let me look at a bit of The Libro Lunarus and I slowly began to realize that she is what I have been missing in my life." sin_yarikh: "I am very excited about the concept of ascending and even now cannot wait to finally escape all of this shit I am surrounded by and be greeted by the infinite mind scape, the way in which we may all be gods." kuu_32: "While we would usually be highly against exposure of sacred texts to outsiders, this was a special case in which Jarilo's bad judgement led quite luckily to a positive outcome." kuu_32: "However I would recommend you never make a similar choice, for you own well being." Forum Post 2 sin_yarikh: "I just figured asking couldn't hurt" Ezekiel_thoth33: "It will not be happening anywhere near you, there is no reason to question it." Forum Post 3 Alignak: "I have been trying to consult the library about them but so much of the information seems to be lost or unavailable, all I really know is that they seemed to lie about a couple members living in california and that they had a meeting ground in what was known as the orchard." HarryM1: "They were a group that thought that they knew luna, there really isn't much more to say." sin_yarikh: "There was also an individual known as Kelbris,but information about him even amongst what was stolen from them during the time Regiminis infiltrated the ranks for us is basically zilch." sin_yarikh: "I do know for a fact he was said to hold some affiliation with our father, the founder of our current group,based off what a elder said in a meeting last month." Trivia * The name 'Sin' part of Sin Yarikh's username comes from a Sumarian God of the moon. * 'Yarikh' is what the Sumarian God 'Sin' was known as in the Canaanite religion. Category:Characters